themidlightarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Gale Katashira
Appearance Rhaiken has wild, spiky, dark gray-indigo hair. He has a large bang hanging near his right and multiple smaller ones covering the remainder of his forehead. His irises were both amber in colour with sharp, cat-like pupils, however an injury to his right eye caused him to lose it. It was repaired at a later date through Magick but this also caused the repaired eye to become green with an oddly shaped pupil. Around his waist and abdomen, there is a fairly large white bandage wrapped around them, mostly to cover scarring, but also for cosmetic effect. The extra part of this hangs loosely as a sort of loincloth. He also wears a dark grey sleeveless hoodie with a white undershirt, both of which are tucked into the black cloth around his waist. White stripes can be found on both shoulders of the hoodie and also down the outer sides of his pants. The tattoo on his right shoulder is supposed to resemble a Wyvern in a tribal type pattern, it's shape changes somewhat depending on which of his four forms he is in. He has a large collection of scars, most of which are on his left side, however the most notable ones are the one on his chest and the ones crossing his right eye and mouth. His clothing changes along with his form. BloodRender dons him in a black trenchcoat, with purple trimmed chest plating and gauntlets, while having skeletal structures along the arms of the costume. Berserker has him wearing somewhat heavier armor, while Titan Slayer has the heaviest armor of the three, with Rhaiken being completely coated in powerful, enchanted war gear. a large, torn blue cape is attached by the shoulder plating of this armor and can take the form of wings, granting him temporary flight for the duration of the form. Yra Form When he returns to his true form, Curved lines form all over his body. The markings on his arms and legs form X shaped patterns where they intersect. The scars he gained over the years are visible as bright green gashes, adding to the strange marking formation his body already has. His core crystal takes the shape of a flame, with wing-like patterns at each side. Jagged lines cross his eyes and a crescent shape appears on his forehead, once again his facial scars also carry over, glowing bright green like his markings. When his wings are formed, they take the form of strangely shaped blades while retaining a general wing shape. The markings on both wings are rather simplistic, appearing to be simplified lightning bolts while curving at the intersect point where each branch of his wings form from. Personality Rhaiken tends to get angered very quickly, sometimes for no apparent reason. He limited patience for troublemakers, and will swiftly deal with them in whichever fashion occurs to him first, be it verbal or otherwise. When his fellow teammates are in trouble, he won't hesitate to defend them to the best of his ability. He does however have a sadistic side to him, he takes pleasure in causing pain to his foes, even going so far as to torture them on multiple occasions in the past, but this is due to his bloodlust getting the better of his common sense on the battlefield. When given the choice to continue fighting or protect civilians, fighting takes priority. In most cases he leaves civilians to his fellow guildmates rather than deal with them himself. History Descension: Souls of Discord Pre-Timeskip Yra Rebellion Exile Mercenary Era ARGHOLT's Conquest ScarBlade Arises Post-Timeskip Eternal Soul Unison Shattered Bonds The following event trees slot in during the 2 year time gap Earth's Unknown Hero Soul Bursts and Abilities Techniques *'Chaos Saber' Rhaiken channels the stored energy inside ShadowRipper and releases it as a powerful series of shockwaves. *'Soul Siphon' Through maintained physical contact, Rhaiken can either siphon his target's strength into himself, or transfer his own. This Soul Burst is also capable of sapping the life force from the target, leaving them severely weakened if drained for more than a few seconds. *'Soul Fusion' Rhaiken absorbs Erika's soul into his body, allowing her to temporarily possess it while retaining all of his Soul Bursts and physical strength. This new form also allows access to Rika's arsenal of powerful abyssal magic. Base Soul Bursts *'Shadowrending Claw: Shadow Strike' If used in his human form, Rhaiken coats his arm in black flames and transforms his fist into a large claw. Upon impact, this burst deals a moderate amount of damage to the target. *'ShadowRending Claw: Azure Storm' An upgraded form of Shadow Strike. Rhaiken forms claws on both arms and hurls himself at the enemy, spinning rapidly like a tornado and causing a suction effect to match, drawing the target in and increasing the accuracy and hit ratio. Heretic Surge BloodRender Techniques *Vampire's Touch BloodRender Soul Bursts *Soul Crush *Blood Hurricane Berserker Techniques *Critical Impact *Skull Crusher *Adrenaline Strike Berserker Soul Bursts *Earth Shock Titan Slayer Techniques *Earth Splitter *Oblivion Render Titan Slayer Soul Bursts *Vortex Execution Equipment ShadowRipper, his trusty PolyMorphic greatsword. Relationships Trivia Rhaiken has an odd obssession with cookies, due to his Yra lineage.